


Can't Hug Every Cas

by Cimorene105



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Love Castiel, M/M, Song Parody, Sung to the tune of Can't Hug Every Cat, i love cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: I love Cas.I love every AU Cas.I just wanna hug all of them, but I can't.Can't hug every Cas.





	Can't Hug Every Cas

I love Cas  
I love every AU Cas  
I just want to hug all of them  
But I can't  
Can't hug every Cas  
Can't hug every Cas

So anyway  
I am a Cas lover and I (sometimes) try to run  
I'm sorry, I'm thinking about Cas again  
I really lo-ove Cas  
I'm thinking about Cas again  
And again, and again, and again, and again

I think how that angel don't have a home  
And how Dean should have him  
I think about how cute he is  
And how the wings  
And the sex hair and the trench coat

I just love him  
And I want him  
And I want him in a pride flag  
And I want little blue ties

I just love him  
And I want him  
To be on a rainbow and in Dean's bed  
And I just want them to roll around (to roll around, round, round, round)

Sorry, I'm getting emotional

I love Cas  
I love every AU Cas  
I just want to hug all of them  
But I can't  
Can't hug every Cas  
Can't hug every Cas

So anyway  
I am a Cas lover and I (sometimes) try to run  
I'm sorry, I'm thinking about Cas again  
I really lo-ove Cas  
But I can't hug every Cas  
Can't hug every Cas  
Can't hug every Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my gift to my lunch buddy. Happy birthday, lunch buddy!
> 
> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
> Lookie what I did!


End file.
